Betrayal
by ChaosEmeralds
Summary: Naruto beats Sasuke at the Valley of the End. During the fight, Naruto awakens the Rinnegan! Although great to have, it cost him. Orochimaru was watching the fight and saw his eyes! Kakashi was able to get there in time but wasn't able to save Naruto from Orochimaru. Years pass by as Naruto learns everything Orochimaru knows. Konoha has been looking for their 'Weapon' and sent Anko
1. Chapter 1

Was good people!? Its Chaos here and im bringing you something new to read!

If you haven't or didn't read the summery, Naruto is going to be Dark/Evil!

Im working on the 1st chapter on this story right now and I have decided that im going to take a week off from writing my other story 'The Life Of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!' and work on this one for a little bit!

**"Jutsu Name"**

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

"**Demon Speech"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 1**

Lighting was seen over in the horizon from the view of Kakashi Hatake. He was the Jonin Sensei of Team 7. His team was not a very normal team at all. It was far from it. His Genin were Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi was in dire rush to find Sasuke and Naruto. The village was on alert when they found that Sasuke was trying to defect from the village.

_'Sasuke...why do you want to leave the village?' _Kakashi was tree hoping as fast as he could with one of his Nin dog summons.

"Pakunn! How far are we!?"

"Just a few miles out! I can feel two dark Chakra forces up ahead!" Kakashi nodded and looked back ahead.

_'Hang on you two...im on my way!'_

**2 Miles ahead at the Valley of the End**

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING TO BRING ME BACK!? I HATE YOU AND THIS VILLAGE!"

"Sasuke..."

"I have to do this Naruto! I must have more power to kill my brother and avenge my clan!" Naruto was panting and taking deep breaths.

_'Damn...using all of the Kyuubi's Chakra took a lot out of me...at least Sasuke isn't in that freaky curse mark mode thing...' _

"Im bringing you back Sasuke! I made a promise to Sakura to bring you back!" Naruto clenched his fists and continued. "You are also the first person I have ever made such a bond with...Im not letting the likes of Orochimaru take you!"

Sasuke chuckled and performed and Chidori as Naruto formed a Rasengan with the last of his Chakra.

"Our bond...IM GOING TO SEVER THAT BOND!" Naruto felt something inside of him snap as he felt Pain, Rage, and hate all at once. Naruto felt burning in his eyes but shook the feeling off and charged at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The two jutsu clashed into each other as the two looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eye with his Sharingan and gasped at what he saw. Naruto had lavender colored eyes with 3 rings in them.

_'What is that...'_

An explosion occurred and sent the two flying from each other. Both we're knocked out cold. Someone was watching the fight and was Chuckling like mad.

"Kkukukku...so the Kyuubi brat has the Rinnegan...He will be a better vessel than Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru walked out of the bushes and walked over to Naruto and placed him over his shoulder. He started walking over to Sasuke but stopped when 3 kunai landed at his feet.

"Orochimaru! Let Naruto go!" Orochimaru looked up and spotted Kakashi with Sasuke on his back.

"Well if it isnt Kakashi...Im afraid I cant do that." Naruto started to wake up and looked around and saw Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei..."

Orochimaru smirked and looked at Sasuke. "We both know you cant beat me. So lets make a deal. You can have either Naruto-kun here, or Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi growled and began to weight the prices.

_'Naruto is my sensei's son...but Sasuke is a better Ninja than him and the council will be pissed if I return without Sasuke...I-Im sorry Naruto...' _

"Alright...I will take Sasuke back to the village, you can keep Naruto."

"K-Kakashi-Sensei! Dont leave me with him! You can take him!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi shook his head and turned around. Naruto was able to open his eyes and see Kakashi leaving him.

"Im sorry Naruto...its better this way for the village..."

Again...the same pain he felt when Sasuke and him were fighting.

_'The village...The village. THAT FUCKING VILLAGE!'_

Kakashi soon left with Sasuke. "Kkukukkuk, come Naruto-kun! you have much to learn..."

Naruto only slumped his head down in defeat._ 'All the things of done for this village...Beating Mizuki, Saving wave from Gato, and beating Gaara! FUCK THIS VILLAGE! NO ONE EVER CARED TO SAVE ME! SASUKE THIS, SASUKE THAT! ITS ALL ABOUT HIM HIM HIM!'_

Orochimaru was traveling at a incredible pace to which Naruto could only see green and brown blurs. _'Maybe I should stay and let Orochimaru teach me his techniques...yeah...Ill let him train me to the point where im strong enough to kill everyone in that fucking hellhole of a village! Then everyone will know my name and fear me!'_

**Konoha general hospital**

"Mission accomplished Hokage-Sama. Sasuke Uchiha has been retreaved and is currently being healed in the other room." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded but noticed something was off.

"Kakashi, where is Naruto? He should be here kicking in the door and demand to see Sasuke." Kakashi felt sadden at what he remembered from his mission and gulped. He knew about the mother/son relationship she and Naruto had. That only means EXTREME pain will soon to come.

"W-Well...when I got to the scene, Naruto was able defeat Sasuke but passed out. Orochimaru was watching the whole time from what it seems and he was going to take both Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi stopped and took a quick breath before continuing.

"I was able to grab Sasuke before he could but he wanted to make a deal. He was willing to trade Naruto for Sasuke or he keeps Naruto and I keep Sasuke..." Before He could usher another word, Tsunade sent a Chakra infused punch into his stomach. He was on the floor in seconds choking on spit and a small amount of blood.

"YOU DID WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU TRADE NARUTO FOR SASUKE LIKE THAT!? WHY DID YOU NOT WAIT FOR SOMEONE TO COME HELP YOU!" Kakashi felt more and more worse as Tsunade continued to scold him.

"Im sending another team out to look for Naruto. You will stay here and watch the brat." She said pointing to the room where Sasuke was in. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

_'I truly am sorry Naruto...please come back safe.'_

**Tsunade's office**

"Hokage-Sama! The team you have sent for is here but Sakura Haruno has not shown. Should I bring her here too?" Asked a Cat masked Anbu.

"No that is alright...I already know where she is." Tsunade said with a disgusted look on her face. Right now She knew that Sakura was at the hospital watching her precious _Sasuke-kun_ sleep.

The door opened to show three people enter.

"Is it true Tsunade-hime? Naruto was captured?" Asked a fearful Jiraiya. The other two looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"The little Gaki was captured huh? Was it Suna again?" Asked Anko. Tsunade shook her head no and looked over to the other woman next to her. The woman was Anko's long time friend Kurenai.

"Kurenai, I want you to keep Anko out of trouble on the mission im about to give to you." Kurenai nodded. Tsunade locked her fingers together and rested her head on them.

"When the Uchiha was trying to escape the village, I sent Naruto along with a few other Genin to bring Sasuke back. He and Sasuke fought each other but in the end Naruto won...and lost." Her eyes started to water but fought them back.

"Orochimaru was watching the whole time and decided he was going to take them both with him. Kakashi was able to stop him from taking Sasuke...but not Naruto..."

Jiraiya was pissed beyond pissed while Anko narrowed her eyes. "Even after the exams, Orochi-teme still is causing trouble for us all!" Tsunade looked up and slammed her hands on the desk and pointed at them.

"You three will be the Naruto retrieval team! When you look for him, you will come back to the village every two months and report! AM I CLEAR!?" Everyone jumped a little at her yelling and bowed. They all went their own separate ways and began to pack for what seemed to be a very long mission.

**In one of Orochimaru's Hidden Bases**

"Now Naruto-kun, you will be tra-" He was stopped when he saw Naruto hold his hand up.

"I heard what you said to Kakashi. Im going to train under you...but know this, Once I feel that my training is done, I will go to Konoha and KILL every single person there!" Orochimaru looked at him with a questionable look.

"Why do you wish to do that?" Naruto smirked as he looked up and had the Rinnegan active in his eyes.

"They betrayed me and left me for you. Im going to show them the error in their ways about that fucking Uchiha and show them that he is nothing special at all!" Orochimaru chuckled a dark and twisted laugh and nodded.

"I will help you with your goal...serve me and I will grant you untold power!" Naruto let out a evil grin.

"Yes...Orochimaru-Sama..."

**End Chapter!**

Man I love writing this stuff! Its fun and I just have way to many ideas for stories!

Anyway, im getting started on the second chapter right now.

Till next time, raise hell and break some shit!

Chaos out!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo people! Chaos-Sama is back for more!

Ok, Straight to the point. People have said that I made Naruto switch to the dark side or be evil to fast.

Maybe if you would think a little, most people would turn evil over time from getting shunned and having a big ass demon sealed inside your being!

Plus its my story so fuck off...please and thank you!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

'**_Demon thinking'_**

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 2!**

It has been over two years since Naruto was captured by Orochimaru. People of Konoha were mostly happy about him being gone but some people were saddened also. Naruto's favorite ramen stand was now seeing any people coming in and out and the people who owned the stand were heart broken from hearing Naruto was captured. Team 7 was not disbanded from action. Sasuke was now under 24/7 watch of Anbu and had a seal placed on him if he were to leave the village, it would cause him untold pain. Sakura was still being her normal self, barely noticing that Naruto was not there, making noise or acting like a fool. Kakashi started becoming even more late to team meetings thanks to feeling bad about leaving Naruto for Orochimaru.

Sasuke was more angry than anything else. Naruto was able to beat HIM! Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan! He was beaten by an orange jumpsuit wearing idiot, that was the dead last in the academy! The three people were currently walking down a hallway leading to the mission hall. The door opened to show Iruka looking more sad than he has ever been since his parents death. Team 7 stepped up to the table and placed down a scroll that had the letter C on it.

"Mission complete Iruka-Sempai." Iruka looked up from his clip board and saw Kakashi holding the scroll. He nodded and took the scroll and threw it into a pile of other scrolls.

"That makes 14 Kakashi...Don't you think your team needs a break?" Kakashi frowned under his mask a little.

"No...It helps keep our minds off of him..." Kakashi said while looking back and his two Genin. Sasuke had a face of pure hate at the mention of him as Sakura was a little saddened.

"I see...You wish to have another one? If so, we have a C-rank that needs to be completed. The job is, someone needs you to help protect their caravan from thieves for their trip to Kirigakure."

"We will take it. Just give us a few days for rest." Iruka nodded and stamped the scroll.

"Here, show this to the client and they will give you more information on the mission for you guys." Kakashi bowed and walked out of the room, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

**Outside the Hokage tower**

"You two have two days off. In the mean time you can train, rest, and do whatever you want in that time period. Its best you pack for the mission today so you best not forget..." Kakashi droned on. Sasuke grunted while Sakura nodded. Kakashi raised his hand and formed a single hand seal and vanished in a swirl of leafs. Sasuke turned and started to head home but stopped when he heard Sakura call out his name.

"Hey Sasuke-kun...I was wondering if we could train together today? I know I am nowhere near your level of skill and power but I could help you get better Chakra control and maybe you could help me in everything I need help with..." Sasuke looked at her and saw her pleading look.

_'I could use a punching bag...and she does have better Chakra control than Me and that Dobe..._' Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, we'll train at my family compound." He turned around again and started to head to his home. Sakura closely followed him there.

**Otogakure**

"Its almost time Naruto-kun...we both shall have our wish soon..."

"I cant fucking wait to have their throats under my boot! Watching them bleed ehehehe ILL SHOW THEM WHAT A REAL FUCKING DEMON IS!"

"I am more than pleased to hear it, but remember our plan! Once we destroy the village, you will bring the Uchiha to me so I may take his body for my own. After that, you are free to do as you wish."

"I understand..." Orochimaru shut the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone in his room. Orochimaru made his way to a coffin and opened it. The person inside was a simple looking person that wore the same attire Orochimaru's people wore.

"Go...You know what you do!" The lifeless husk nodded and ran at full speed toward Konoha. Kabuto stepped out of the shadows and bowed to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-Sama...are you sure it is wise to let someone like Naruto to be set free after the plan? He could turn on us and kill us both..."

"Yes...yes he could easily kill us both, but he has the same resolve as me. Become something more than just human!" Orochimaru began chuckling a sick and twisted laugh. Kabuto bowed again and made his way to his room.

"I shall prepare our departure from this place when the time comes..."

**With The Naruto Retrieval Team**

"This had better be good you pervert! I want Naruto found now damn it!" Jiraiya, Anko, Kurenai, and Sakura were covering their ears at Tsunades shouting.

"Tsu-hime...We might have come across where Naruto might be! We have gathered information that some of Orochimaru's foot soldiers have been seen near Otogakure!" Tsunade went wide eyed and stood up.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!? GET YOUR OLD PERVERTED ASS OVER THERE AND SCOPE THAT PLACE OUT!" Jiraiya nodded and ran out of the building being followed by Anko, Kurenai, and sadly Sakura.

**With the Husk **

_'Orochimaru-Sama said for me to get seen by Jiraiya's little search party...so I better get to killing these people here and make a scene.' _Down below the Husk was a small familiar town in wave. The husk jumped out of the tree and began choosing his targets. He reached behind him and pulled out a few kunai and began his...scene. The people stood no chance against. Some saw the attack coming and some didn't.

The Naruto Retrieval Team was coming up on the town where the husk was killing everyone and everything in sight. It took them a little less than a full week to leave from Konoha to wave country.

"Jiraiya-Sama! We are about to reach a small town up ahead!" Sakura shouted. Jiraiya nodded but stopped right in his tracks by landing on a thick tree branch. Anko and Kurenai stopped next to Sakura.

"What is it? Why did we stop?" Kurenai asked. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"People are being attacked as we speak! We have to help them out now!"

**Back with the Husk**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH! THANK YOU OROCHIMARU-SAMA FOR THIS CHANCE TO GET LOOSE!" The husk shoved a kunai deep into the back of a man who was trying to escape.

The husk stopped laughing when he heard someone charging up a jutsu. He jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a Rasengan coming right at him. "HA! Jiraiya! How good it is to see you..." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes again and looked around. The town was in perfect shape, just take away all the dead people from the roads and the blood, everything would have looked fine.

"Who are you and why have you done this crime against these people!?" He shouted. The husk smirked and turned away.

"Orochimaru-Sama told me to, in the mean time I have to report to him! Have fun with cleaning up all the bodies!" The husk took off at speeds that almost shocked Jiraiya.

"EVERYONE FOLLOW THAT MAN! ANKO SEND ONE OF YOUR SUMMONS TO TSUNADE THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OROCHIMARU!"

**Naruto's room (Prison)**

"Its time Naruto...Have fun and please don't kill Sasuke, I need him." Orochimaru said. Naruto and closed his eyes.

"Man...just thinking about killing them makes me so exited...but are these chains and seal in the room really needed?"

"Yes...I will contact you soon...good luck Naruto." For the last time, Orochimaru shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall and made a mud clone.

"You know what to do when they get here..." The clone smirked and stood with its arms crossed. The two soon felt the ground shake and heard sounds of fighting.

"Seems like they are already here...stall them so I can escape with Kabuto." He shouted. The mud clone nodded as the real Orochimaru left.

**With Jiraiya and his team**

"That husk was pretty fast for one, lucky for us I was here to keep up with him!" Jiraiya said as he ducked under a arrow shot at him from the wall.

"Jiraiya-Sama, we can talk about how great you are when we find Orochimaru and in turn find Naruto!" Kurenai shouted as she jumped over a spike pit. Anko just stood still and shook her head as she watched them make it to the other side of the hallway.

"Anko, what are you doing just standing here?!" Jiraiya yelled. Anko smirked and placed her hand on a hidden panel there. A loud click was heard as she started walking forward.

"I was waiting for you two get done dancing over the traps so I could disarm them..." She replied coolly. Kurenai was this close to choking her but stopped when she saw Sakura finally catching up with them.

"OH! THANK GOD! man...let me catch my breath for a bit..." The other three shook their heads as Jiraiya stepped forward.

"I still cant believe Tsunade didn't care to train you on Stamina over the years..." Sakura went to say something back but stopped when she heard a spine tingling chuckle.

"Kkuku...Jiraiya how good it is to see you have come! Are you here to see me? Or just to save Naruto-kun..."

"S-SAKURA WAIT!" Kurenai went to grab her, but She ducked under the grab and ran into a great hall. The others showed up behind her and saw the Orochimaru mud clone standing smirking at them.

"Its good to see you are still well Anko-Chan...did you like the parting gift I gave you?" He asked. Anko grabbed the curse mark on her neck and rubbed it.

"Im going to kill you for the hicky you gave me you sick fuck!" She shouted. Jiraiya rushed the clone with a rasengan forming in his right hand. He shoved the blue orb into the clone's stomach, only to see it turn into mud.

"DAMN HIM! Another mud clone..." Sakura said. Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder to try and cheer her up.

"Hey now...don't give up ok? Im sure we will find him sooner or later."

"Its about two years late Ero-Sensei..." Said another voice from a room.

"Who are you and where are you!?" Demanded Kurenai as she pulled out a Kunai.

"I would tell you where I am but I dont even know that...as for who I am, My name is Naruto Namikaze..." Jiraiya almost had a heart attack from the name. He quickly made his way over to the door and kicked it open to see a man chained to a wall with chakra seal near him.

"N-Naruto...GUYS I'VE FOUND NARUTO IN HERE!" Everyone picked up their pace to see Naruto. He was wearing a Fishnet Shirt like Anko but had super thin chains around his fists and forearms for gauntlets of some sort. He had on black cargo pants with steel tipped boots.

"Naruto...is that really you?" Sakura asked. Naruto remained silent and started sniffing.

"Can you tell the person who is getting off at the sight of me, to stop? I can smell their juices..." Everyone started looking at each other until Anko chuckled.

"uhhh eehehhe sorry...I just didn't expect the gaki to look so good.." Everyone blushed a little as Jiraiya moved forward to remove Naruto's blind fold. Before he could, Naruto spoke.

"When you pull off my blind fold, don't freak out on me..." Wondering what he was talking about, he pulled the blind fold off to reveal a sight that made him have deja vu all over again.

Everyone was wondering whats up with Naruto's eyes and asked. "Whats wrong with his eyes Jiraiya-Sama?"

"In all my years of living...Naruto has the Rinnegan!"

**End Chapter!**

Told you about the story being dark...also dont worry, Tazuna and his family didnt get killed by the husk!

Yes yes its short again, but I'm kinda pressed for time!

Next chapter is going to be a blast so get ready for it!

Chaos out!


	3. Chapter 3

Im baaaaack! Yeah! Alright so this is the third chapter of betrayal...

hope you guys continue reading my work and more later on to come

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"**Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 3!**

Naruto and his _rescue party_ were currently walking down a road near Konoha. Along the way, Naruto was completely silent, somewhat scaring Jiraiya and Sakura who knew of his more than flamboyant personality. after a few hours of walking, Sakura tried talking to him only to be greeted by silence. Anko was trying to grab a small piece of Naruto butt was blocked by Kurenai each time she went for it. Kurenai herself was having a hard time from taking quick glances at Naruto. Naruto was feeling the looks from the two women but shook it off as nothing. Jiraiya was thinking of how they found Naruto and stood still. Sakura and everyone else bumped into him.

"HE! Whats with the hold up Jiraiya-Sama!" Sakura shouted. Jiraiya looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto...you and I need to have a private conversation now!" Naruto looked at him with his deep blue cold eyes and gave a evil smirk.

"Its about time you old pervert...And yes i will tell you how I know about him..." Jiraiya nodded and brought Naruto over to a tree away from the others. He placed a hand on his chin and sighed.

"Im sorry about not telling you...He had enemies and knowing them if they found out that you were his son, they would have killed you for revenge..." Naruto nodded and looked away and back at him.

"Orochimaru told me of my father and my mother when he was training me. The fool thought he could take my body if I broke down in rage and sadness."

"But what i'm wondering is how you have the rinnegan...only people of pure Senju blood or Uchiha blood can awaken it..."

Naruto chuckled with a dark laugh and stared at him for a moment. "The reason is simple. The Uzumaki clan was the true relatives of the Uchiha and of rikudou sennin not the Senju. The Senju were a branch family of the Uzumaki. Because of this, they wanted the fame us Uzumaki main branch had. Being who we are, we just let them have our power and leave for wave or Uzushiogakure as it was called."

Jiraiya didn't know how to act from what Naruto just told him. Pretty much, the Uzumaki were the real founders of Konoha and the Senju were just Uzumaki's jealous of the main family. "You do know that Tsunade is a senju so..."

Naruto nodded but shrugged. "Yes we are related by blood. Barely related but...I would still hit it..." Jiraiya looked at him for a second then bursted out laughing.

"Ohh man that was a good joke Naruto! I really missed you..." Naruto smirked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Who said i was joking..." Naruto then walked over to the group, leaving Jiraiya gaping like a fish out of water. _'H-He wasnt j-joking!? oh dear god...'_

**The gates of Konoha**

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

"relax boys! The great Jiraiya has returned with someone we have truly missed!" Both gave a knowing nod and let them pass without any trouble.

"Well first things first, we need to go see Tsunade so we can finally say mission complete!" He shouted. Everyone pepped up a little at the thought of getting a well needed rest from their trip. Naruto still remained silent as they moved him toward the tower. As they made their way down to the tower, people couldn't help but look at Naruto with interest. What he was wearing made the women near him almost jump him right then and there. Anko noticed this and was giving off a creepy vibe to the other women near her.

_'Back off you skanks! Naruto is mine!'_

When they finally made it to the door, Jiraiya opened the door and let everyone in. The secretary did not even try to stop them or ask for identification. Reason was she was a good looking woman, and from Jiraiya's view, she would be a great research piece. Seeing the look he gave her, she knew that was the real Jiraiya and let him in.

They walked up to a thick red door and knocked on it. The only reply was someone yelling at them with fury.

"iF YOU ARE NOT JIRAIYA AND HERE WITH WHAT I WANT, THEN LEAVE ME BE! NO MEETINGS TODAY OR TOMORROW!" Naruto shook his head and kicked the door in shocking everyone again.

"Who are you and what is the mean...ing...my god...N-Naruto!?" Naruto smirked and looked her up and down.

"Nice to see you too Tsu-chan, you look good as always..." Tsunade blushed while Jiraiya was slowly reaching for his note book.

_'I might not have a chance with Tsunade but if Naruto can get her...ehehehe best book ever!'_

Tsunade shook out of her shock and replayed what Naruto had said. "What happened to Baa-chan?" She asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a foxy grin.

"I was a brat back then. I didnt know what beauty was until it was taken away from me...and i really like what i'm seeing in front of me." Tsunade was taken back.

"N-Naruto are you hitting on me!?" Naruto snorted and looked at her again.

"If i was hitting on you Tsu-chan, you would know." Kurenai was having a hard time from not showing she was impressed. Anko was mad at how Naruto was flirting with Tsunade and not her.

"U-Ummm well Naruto..how does it feel to be back in the village?" She asked. Naruto looked around and took a deep breath.

"Meh about the same when i left." Jiraiya kinda chuckled while Anko shook her head in amusement.

"So thats a good thing?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Tsunade couldn't help but stare at Naruto's new wear.

"Care to explain the new wear of clothes? What happened to your jumpsuit?" She asked.

"Oh that old thing? I ditched it for this. Its more comfortable and it lets a gentle breeze flow through it when doing my thing." He replied with a grin. Tsunade snorted a smiled.

"Well im glad you're back Naruto, i dont know about anyone else besides Jiraiya and myself have missed you dearly." She stood up and walked over to him to hug him like a life line. Naruto looked over to his left to see Jiraiya doing a thumbs up but quickly putting it down when he saw Kurenai and Anko give him death glares.

"I-Im sorry about that Naruto, its just been too long since i've seen you...and you have grown into a fine man if i do say so myself." Naruto smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now since you are back I guess we can finally put you back on Team 7 again." Naruto quickly dropped his grin and gave a deathly growl.

"Im pretty sure you know how i was captured by Orochimaru in the first place right? But yet you go and place me on that same team with people who don't even care about me?" Tsunade sighed knowing this was coming up.

"He didn't really have a chance Naruto...from what he told me, Orochimaru was willing to take you both! I can understand why Sasuke...but why you?"

"Its because my eyes can see better than Sasukes anyday at any time." Naruto replied. He closed his eyes and re-opened them to show her what he meant.

"No...there is no way...Naruto thats the R-Rinnegan!" Jiraiya chuckled and slapped Naruto on the back.

"Thats what I said too but what i'm going to tell you is even more shocking! Naruto can tell you more but he has to got meet his team again, isn't that right?" Naruto let out another hate filled glare at the thought of his so called team but nodded.

"Yeah...I have a few words to say to kakashi and no Im not going to kill him." Tsunade nodded and gripped her hands together and rested her head on them.

"Kakashi is training Sasuke right now at Training ground 7." without another word, Naruto was about to leave but heard something flying at him. He moved to the right and caught it. He looked at what he caught and saw it was a Konoha head band. It was black and longer than normal ones.

"Think of that as my own welcome home present." Tsunade said. Naruto smirked and opened the door as Sakura walked past him.

"I guess im going to be back to give you your present...after all im sure its been a few years since the last time someone has given you the present im going to give you..." Everyone was wondering what Naruto was talking about but Tsunade and Jiraiya knew what he meant when he said that.

"N-Naruto, you're joking right? Even if I were to take it, im too old for it!" Naruto waved her off.

"Dont worry! I like'em older anyway! Its a thing of mine, ill see ya around...i promise you that!" With that said he left the room. Tsunade was having a hard time controlling her blush and Jiraiya was getting somewhat jealous of Naruto of making the one woman he has been after for years just blush like that with ease.

_'Where did he learn to do that!?'_

**Training ground 7**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were standing and talking to each other, waiting for Naruto to show up. Kakashi was somewhat nervous of meeting Naruto again after what he did. Sasuke was somewhat interested in the _Dobes_ return but otherwise was brooding. Sakura was just about to tell them about Naruto's Rinnegan but was interrupted when a small rock hit her toe, making her bite her tongue in pain.

"Sakura...I dont want them knowing about that...yet. I will show them and tell them in due time but now is not that time." Kakashi and Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto sitting up in the tree spinning a twig in between his fingers.

"Naruto is that you up there?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and hopped out of the Shadows of the tree. They both were shocked at his new look.

"Well lets get this meeting over with, I have shit to do today and I need all the time I can get for it."

"Naruto you just got back to the village, What could you possibly need to do?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at him for a second and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know huh?" Seeing where the conversation was going Kakashi backed off and pulled out three bells.

"This is a simple test to see how much you three have improved. Its the same test as before but you all get a bell..now come!" Kakashi jumped back to dodge a Chidori from Sasuke. He lifted up his head band to show his Sharingan. Naruto stood still and watched Sasuke and Sakura get mopped all over the place. Naruto was enjoying hearing their screams of pain every time they hit the ground or got hit.

"N-Naruto! Why are you just standing there!?" Sakura yelled before ducking under a thrown kunai. Naruto remained silent as Sasuke went thought a few hand seals.

**"Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi looked up and saw a giant fireball flying towards him. He kicked Sakura away and jumped out of the way so they both wouldn't get burned. Naruto smirked and took a few steps forward.

"Finally getting into the fight Dobe? I thought you froze up again like last time in wave!" Sasuke said. Naruto sent him a cold glare that made him shiver in some fear.

"No...im just getting a better view of you two getting the shit kicked out of you. It seems even after all this time, you two cant even pass up Kakashi...still weak as ever." Sakura was taken back at how Naruto talked to them. Sasuke was beyond pissed and also confused why Naruto would talk to his crush like that in such a way.

"Sakura, Sasuke, let me and Naruto have at it for old time sake huh? You two have earned the rest and you look like you need it as well." Sasuke narrowed his eyes while Sakura nodded. Naruto sighed but smiled at the same time. He is having to fight against someone who betrayed him like he was nothing but a chip at a poker table.

"Alright Kakashi...im going to hold back on you so you have a fair chance..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Naruto let a evil grin be seen before looking to Sakura.

"I bet you're still wondering why I was Chained up to a wall when you found me huh? Well you're about to find out why he did chain me up with seals." Naruto then vanished into thin air. Kakashi was shocked at the speed and tried to find Naruto with his Sharingan. Kakashi spotted Naruto but not where he thought he would. Naruto was a few a few hundred feet in the air with a Rasengan in hand, but with a new look. The Rasengan was green with hints of blue in the center of it. Kakashi shook out of his thoughts when he saw Naruto come flying down at him like a bolt of lightning.

**"Rasengan!"** The power was the same as a normal Rasengan but with a twist to it. It sounded like Kakashi's very own Chidori but...demonic and evil. Kakashi was able to get out of the way but with a few cuts on his body. Sakura was shocked at how Naruto was able to hurt Kakashi, on his own. They couldn't even land a hit and it was two of them!

Kakashi pulled himself out of the rubble of the earth as he looked for Naruto again. He stopped when he felt something cold on his throat. "I would give up Kakashi...what you did to me was the single greatest mistake of your life. Even more than what you let happen to my dad and your team..." Kakashi couldn't even let out words.

Naruto knew of his parents and who his old team was. "N-Naruto...how did you know?" Naruto pulled his kunai back and jumped out of the crater.

"You will find out one day but like i said now is not the time or the place. Now if you dont need me, im going for a walk in the village..." Before anyone could say a word, he left in a swirl of wind.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto stood still. He stood for a few hours listening to the laughter of people and they sounds they made while they laughed. Naruto felt disgusted with this place as he saw a man and a woman kiss before walking their separate ways.

_'Such pathetic people here...living like there isnt a care in the world to be aware of...fools each and everyone of them!' _Naruto then looked down at his fathers head and sighed.

"I know you must hate me and think of me as the worst son there ever could be...but I must do this. Konoha is far to evil for their own good...oh who am I kidding! Im talking like i'm the good guy here." He said out loud. He started thinking of some of the people he thought were kind enough to let them live.

"Ill let a few live so they can tell their story of me and my power...Orochimaru better be telling me the truth about his so called miracle serum for Tsunade. If not its going to be a miracle for anyone to find his body parts!"

Naruto nodded to confirm his own vow.

_'Save a few and kill a thousand...sounds easy enough!'_

**End Chapter!**

Hope you guys like this chapter and i've also found a beta for my works!

Till next time peeps! Im out!


	4. Chapter 4

Its time! Its time for a new chapter!

Im going to be answering a few questions this chapter also!

**To Meowy1986:** Yes this will be a harem but a very small one 4-5 girls at most and yes my mind is set on who.

**To Kmon13: **Yes Anko is going to be in with Naruto along with Kurenai! (Anko is going to be with Naruto in most of my stories im going to write in the future!)

Im not going to show you all who is going to be in the harem...yet huehuehuehue *clears throat*

Well with that out of the way, ask me a question about the story through PM or a review!

Also a super Special thanks to BlueDragonInferno as being my new Beta!

Now on with the chapter!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Jutsu name**"

**Chapter 4!**

Today was the day. The day Naruto had dreaded ever since he stepped back foot in the village. Today was a B-ranked mission to the border of the land of fire. There had been reports of Iwa ninja in the area trying to kill off some of Konoha's traders to slow down the economy. Tsunade had sent them there to seal with the small few of Iwa nin. Over the few weeks he has been back, he has been living with Anko thanks to the people of the village burning down his home in hate.

Hearing that Naruto did not have a place to stay, she quickly offered to let Naruto stay. Naruto agreed but had no idea what trouble that just unleashed on him.

As of right now Naruto was following his _Team_ to the border. Sasuke kept looking back at times to see what Naruto was doing. Everytime he looked, he found Naruto with his eyes closed. Thinking that Naruto was just trying to show off, he didn't pay much mind to it. Kakashi was still somewhat hurt after that fight with Naruto. Naruto saw how Kakashi was somewhat limping in the village before and smiled to himself.

_'Just a simple limp for now...im going to do much more to you Kakashi, oh yes much more than a simple bruise here and there' _Sakura was looking at Naruto and thinking to herself about his new change of look and attitude.

"We're almost at the site! Stay low and stay hidden!" Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and split up into the bushes around the camp. In the camp, the information was right...well somewhat right. There was very few Iwa nin there, but what they did not see was the other half of the Iwa nin. They were currently hidden under the camp, making it seems like there was a few there. Sakura sent Kakashi a hand sign saying that her side was clear. Sasuke did the same while Naruto only shrugged. Kakashi looked at him and remembered what Naruto did and said.

_'Damn you Orochimaru...you have corrupted Naruto!' _Kakashi shook his head of those thoughts and gave the signal to attack. Sasuke and Kakashi both started to form Chidori's and stood next to each other.

"**Chidori Arc!**" They shouted in unison. A line of lightning was formed as the two started to run though the group closest to them. Sakura jumped into the air and slammed her fist into the ground with the strength of Tsunade. In a matter of minutes everyone was dead. Naruto was still in the same spot where he was.

"Somethings not right here..." He looked over Near Kakashi and saw the earth move a bit.

"KAKASHI! MOVE!" Hearing Naruto's voice, Kakashi jumped in the air, right when a Iwa nin shoved a sword through the earth under him. The team was quickly surrounded on all sides. Sakura was feeling some fear while Sasuke and Kakashi was prepared to fight to the death, bringing as many as they could with them.

"You Konoha scum are so predictable! Falling for something this simple! HA! YOU!? The strongest village!?" Naruto looked around and saw no opening for an escape.

_'Fucking hell...I guess I cant keep this a secret after all...' _Naruto dropped his battle stance and stood up straight.

"Im going to give you all a chance for survival...leave and dont come back. If you dont, ill make sure that each and everyone of you are squashed like bugs!" One of the Jonin Iwa nins looked at Naruto and had a scare of a life time.

"Oh god...N-NO! THIS CANT BE REAL!" The others near him looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whats with you man?"

The Jonin dropped his weapon and looked at him. "Take a closer look at the man with blond hair! Its Minato Namikaze!" The others looked at Naruto and started to panic.

"Dear god...you're right!" Seeing where this was going, Naruto sighed.

'_Fuck you dad and your infamy with Iwa.._.'

"Dont confuse me with my father, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or just Naruto Namikaze if you will...i Don't really care." Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe what they just heard.

'_Naruto is the son of the Yondaime!_?' They thought. Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"NARUTO! Don't tell them that! Thats a village secret!" The Iwa nin started to chuckle.

"For a second there, I thought we were going to die! New plan everyone! Kill the other three, capture the Namikaze and bring him to the Tsuchikage!"

"So you fools chose death? Very well then..."

Naruto looked at them with cold eyes as they changed into the Rinnegan. "**Almighty Push**!" Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were sent flying back out of range of Naruto's next Jutsu. The Iwa nin looked at him in wonder as they started to feel the ground shake under them. Naruto slowly started to lift his head in the air and the earth started to fly into the air and form a ball. Everyone near it started to get sucked in and hit the giant ball of earth. Some of the weaker ones turned into silly putty on contact. The rest where able to cushion thier contact with a little chakra but still were not able to move.

"This is the end for you all! Do you have any last words?" Naruto asked. The men looked at him in fear as only one opened his mouth.

"W-What are you?!" Naruto smirked as he was slowly closing his fist.

"Just a man..." with that said, he closed his fist and brought his hand down. The giant ball of earth started moving down at a alarming race. "**Planetary Devastation**!"

What could only be described as a power of a god, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were in shock at the size of the giant ball of earth. Seeing the ball start coming down, Kakashi shook out of his shock and looked to this team. "We need to get out of the blast radius now! RUN!"

The other two nodded and ran until they felt a large explosion shake the ground around them. Looking back they saw the giant ball split in small pieces of gravel of some kind. From their point of view they could see bodies everywhere around them. They started to move forward until they heard someone scream in pain. They ran back over to see Naruto slowly pulling a Kunai across a mans neck.

"I think you have a leak sir...eheh weak fool..." He walked over to another man who was limping away.

"Oh come on now! Dont leave your friends alone here! Cant you see that they feel at peace when you are here?" The man looked behind him to see Naruto looking at him with a crazed look standing on a dead Iwa ninja.

"Y-You're insane! Please leave me! Let me live please! I beg you..." The man stopped and got on his knees while crying his eyes out from the fear. Naruto walked over and placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Shhh quite man...dont worry im not going to kill you..." The man felt a small rise of hope and looked at Naruto with red eyes from his crying.

"R-Really!?" Naruto nodded and helped the man up but kicked his already broken leg to make it bend backwards.

"That is for not listening to me about leaving this place in peace...and for why im letting you live...I guess its so you can tell your leader what i did and what I will do again if i see them here again." The man was crying again from the pain.

"Ok ok just dont hurt me anymore..please..." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Alright now get the fuck out of here, I want to go home..." The man nodded furiously and started to crawl back to his village. Naruto smirked and turned around to see his team looking at him with wide eyes.

"The fuck are you looking? I did what was needed now lets go...im in the mood for some ramen..." He said walking past them. Sakura was shocked at him strong he was and how strong his language was also. Sasuke was shocked and mad at how Naruto knew such a move and not him. Kakashi near pissed himself from the thought of that jutsu being used on the Village or any village for that matter.

'_I got to tell Tsunade about this...he killed them like ants!'_

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto stopped and turned around.

"What could you possible want _Sasgay_?" Sasuke ignored the comment on his name and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Teach me that move. I need it!" Naruto looked at him for a second before turning around.

"No...you're too weak and you dont have the same skill level as me when it comes to earth element jutsus. Besides you never could learn it anyway..." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that!? You're the dead last! I could learn the Jutsu with ease!" Sasuke retorted. Naruto let a dark chuckle pass his lips and started to walk ahead again.

"Keep telling yourself that Sasuke, you will soon see that you will never be a strong as me." Sasuke went to say something but was stopped when Sakura asked him a question.

"How did you learn that Naruto? From the way you did that move, it looked easy for you." Naruto looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah it was easy, as for how I learned it, its a simple Jutsu that can be learned only by people like me. Now no more questions!" Sakura was dying to ask what he meant by people like him but gave up knowing that he could easily hurt her. Kakashi was getting more and more scared of Naruto and his words.

_'Something is not right about this...attitude, the way he walks and talks, and how he kills without a hint of sickness...what have I done!?'_

**Later at the Hokage Tower**

"Mission complete Tsu-Chan!" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and nodded while looking over to the rest of the team.

"What happened to you three? You look horrible!" Kakashi looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah also Naruto knows of his pare-"

"I am aware of this, Jiraiya told me after our first meeting here." Tsunade interrupted.

"So the dobe is the son of the fourth Hokage! How can that even be!? He was our strongest Hokage!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi sighed as he knew this was coming soon.

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze is his son. I would like to remind you that if you tell anyone, I will kill you for telling people about a S-ranked secret of this village!" Sasuke gulped and nodded.

"Now Naruto...im sure you're wondering who your mother was right?" Naruto chuckled as he took a seat in one of the chairs and propped his feet up.

"Naah, I already know about her and my clan." Naruto said cooly, Knowing that would get to Sasuke.

"You even have a clan!?" Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Yep, same as you but mine was wiped out by three villages at once..." Sasuke was taken back again.

'_Even his clan was wiped out..._' Sasuke thought while Sakura looked at Tsunade.

"Is that true Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Yes and for a sad reason. He clan was the worlds leading people in knowledge of Seals and Fuinjutsu. Other villages started to get fearful of them and decided to act by attacking them. Hell even my clan was somewhat scared of the Uzumaki clan!" She said. Tsunade knew that her and Naruto were related by blood to the lowest level but did not want to let them know about that.

"Well can I go home now? Im sleepy..." Naruto said while giving off a 'im going with or without your permission' vibe in the room.

Tsunade nodded and but stopped him dead in his tracks. "Before you go though, im nominating your team for the Jonin exams." Sasuke and Sakura smirked while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it being held?" He asked. Naruto smirked when he heard the reply.

"Its being held in Otogakure this year."

**Anko's apartment**

"Is someone trying to sneak past their girlfriend?" Naruto shot his gaze over to where the voice came from. Naruto sighed when he saw Anko giving him a look of pure want.

"For the last time woman, i'm not your boyfriend..." Anko gave a fake pout and stood up from her chair.

"Well why not? I know i'm not ugly, almost every man in this village wants me, so why not you?" Naruto stepped through the window and closed it.

"Trust me on this, i'm not the type of man you want. Besides aren't I a little young for you? I'm sure you can get a man much better looking and the same age as you if you looked hard enough."

"I don't want a man my age, you act like i'm a old hag...also if i'm so old then, why were you flirting with Tsunade-Sama? huh?" Naruto slowly placed his cup of water down and looked at her.

"That is just something I do for fun...nothing more, nothing less. Now if you don't mind, i'm going to sleep." Anko gave a frustrated sigh as Naruto plopped on the sofa.

"Fine...but just so you know, i'm not giving up on making you mine!" She vowed. Naruto's only reply was a low grumble and a wave of his hand. Anko made her way to her bedroom and shut the door.

_'I'm not letting him get away from me...FUCK! I should have made a move on him when he was still young and stupid! I would have had him wrapped around my finger by now...'_

Naruto was having his own thoughts also. '_I swear...this woman is just like Tayuya but without the trashy mouth on her...I hope I don't have a mission with my team tomorrow. I almost wanted to kill Kakashi then...or let him get killed while fighting those Iwa ninja..._'

**The next day**

"I hope you got a good nights rest Naruto. You are really going to need it for this mission I have for you..." Naruto only yawned while Jiraiya was almost having a small party of his own.

_'eeheheh you're welcome Naruto! Hope you like this mission!'_

"Just lay it on me Tsu-Chan. What is it?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and sighed.

"You're mission is a seduction mission with a few others..." Naruto looked at her and chuckled.

"Look...I don't go that way, also you should send a few Kunoichi. I'm not good at seduction for men."

"Who said it was for men? This village is over run with women...beautiful women to exact!" Jiraiya said. Naruto groaned as he knew something like this would happen if Jiraiya was involved.

"Shit...Alright fine! Just tell who and ill kill them without the need of all that seduction stuff."

"No! Naruto you dont need to kill anyone, you just need to work your way into a woman's personal...how do you saw it Jiraiya?"

"Is called a sex slave trading ring! Only catch is that women own the men!" If looks could kill, Naruto would have zapped Jiraiya into ashes with his eyes alone.

"You are a really fucked up man you know that right?"

"Language Naruto...Im still your elder..." Jiraiya warned. Naruto smirked.

"You are an elder for sure..."

"FUCK YOU BRAT!" Naruto started to suck his teeth.

"Hypocrite..."

Tsunade chuckled and looked Naruto in the eyes. "The woman is named Shion. She is a very wealthy princess from Demon country. She may seem like a sweet and innocent woman from a view, but she is a very kinky woman who likes her men begging at her feet..."

Naruto could already see the whips and chains hanging over him. "Couldn't you send someone else?"

"You are the best looking man in the village Naruto. Says so here in the Newspaper..." Naruto snatched the paper from Tsunade and slumped his shoulders.

"Why me..."

"We already have a plan ready for you to be...captured. We need to get you looking like you just been robbed and leave you on the side of the road. He escort is coming through soon near Konoha so now is the time to act!" Naruto nodded but bit his thumb.

"Why am I assigned to this mission though?" Tsunade leaned back and took a sip of her sake.

"Someone is after her head. We need her alive so we can continue to have her wealth in the village. She doesnt know of our plan to protect her, so dont tell anyone! This is a off the books, A-rank mission!" Naruto nodded and looked up from the paper.

"So when do I start?"

**End chapter!**

I bet you all hate my cliff hangers huh?

Next chapter is going to be a little...mean and kinky but no lemon...not yet anyway!

Like, Follow, and Review!

Chaos out!


	5. Chapter 5

Its a new Chapter! i'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys but like I said, I have waiting issues and I know how some of you guys hate waiting on my work and others also.

I have a feeling this will be a better story than The life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze...Anyway on to the story!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 5!**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yeah just act like your normal sexy self!"

"Anko I swear you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes and no. Some blond bimbo gets to have you as a slave, while I sit at home all alone!"

"Shh! here they come! Ill see you in a few weeks...I hope." Anko left, leaving Naruto to act like he had just been mugged of his money. Over the small hill was a small caravan that was transporting Shion to her home in Demon country. The driver of the small caravan saw Naruto on the side of the road.

"Shion-Sama! There is a man on the side of the road!" The man shouted while stopping the caravan. The princess poked her head out the side window and saw the dirt and blood on him.

"Bring him to me...I will take him with us to Demon."

"B-But Shion-Sama. He is nothing but a beggar!"

"Be quite! I will take him with us and that is final!" The man gulped and nodded while running over to Naruto. Naruto heard the conversation and played dead. The man placed him on his shoulder and walked back over to her.

"Place him in here with me. I want to check over his injuries." Shion said. The man nodded and opened the door and placed him in the seat across from her. The man placed hand cuffs on his wrists and a single chain over his legs. He quickly shut the door and made his way back to the front.

Shion looked Naruto over with a keen eye. He was completely shirtless. The only article of clothing he was wearing was a pair of simple green civilian pants. She wanted to so badly take him there and then but in the state he was in she was sure he would be even more injured. She was about to heal him with what little medical Jutsu she knew, but stopped when he started to glow a little red. She watched in awe as his scars and cuts were healing at a inhuman rate.

Naruto fluttered his eyes open and looked around. "Oh man, where am I?" Shion giggled and crossed one of her legs over the other.

"I found you on the side of the road a few minutes back. Seems you were mugged by someone and left for dead." She explained. Naruto nodded but looked down at his arms and feet.

"Hey, why am I chained up for?" Naruto looked up to see Shion inching closer to him with a evil smirk.

"Simple really. You have just been saved by a princess. As for you paying me back, all you have to do is be my slave." Naruto already knew of this and began to act frantic.

"W-What do you mean slave!? Don't you have enough of them!?" Shion placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head.

"I do, but none of them can make me happy. Besides you dont have to do any work most of the time. All you have to do is be my little sex toy!" Naruto looked at her for a bit then acted like he was trying to get out of the place.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! Let me out!" Shion started laughing while rubbing his cheek.

"Dont worry, im not going to do anything that you wouldn't like...well most of the time."

The man driving the caravan heard the scream of help and sighed in his head. _'I truly am sorry you poor poor man. First you get robbed and now you are a sex slave...its just not your day..'_

With Kakashi

"Tsunade-Sama, there is something I must alert you about..." Tsunade looked at him and back to her drink. She sighed while taking a big gulp.

"Yeah what is it Kakashi?"

"On the last mission you sent Naruto and Myself on, he wasnt his same self. He killed more than 40 or 50 Iwa alone. The jutsu he used could have been classified as a forbidden Jutsu." Tsunade picked her head up in interest.

"Really? Do tell." Kakashi nodded.

"He used a Jutsu called Planetary devastation." Tsunade almost fell out of her chair when she heard that.

"You're joking!? Thats great news Kakashi! Not many people can use that move!" Kakashi nodded again.

"I know, thats why Im here. I think we need to keep a eye on Naruto. If he wanted to, he could level this whole village with that Jutsu alone."

"Kakashi, you're just worrying too much. I have 100% faith in Naruto that he wouldnt do anything to the village, let alone kill anyone in it. Now if you dont mind, im getting Shizune to get me some sake and more of that damn paper work..."

**Back with Naruto**

Snap!

"Beg little man! Beg!"

"Fuck you, you sadistic bitch!"

Snap!

"GAH!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your new master?"

"..."

'_Im so going to kill Jiraiya for this..._.'

**End Chapter!**

If I can even call this a chapter...

This was just a little preview for you guys of what is to come in the next chapter!

Chaos out...but he will be back again!


	6. Chapter 6

Man this is just sad...

I really have no reason why I made you guys wait for so long.

So sorry about that...

To answer everyones question about the small harem, here is the list.

Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Tayuya, female Gaara (something new I wanna try), And Konan.

This list is final and will not change no matter how much you guys beg or demand.

Now for a little pleasurable reading for you awesome people!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thinking'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thoughts'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 6!**

It was night time in Demon country. Everything was quite and peaceful in the estate Shion owned. Naruto has been by her side for little over a month and is getting somewhat sick of it. He has been sending messenger birds back and forth from Konoha and Demon asking when he could come home. Every Time was the same thing.

"Just wait for someone to make a move on her life." Again and again he read the message. Further down the letter, he saw there was a P.S.

"Im going to send someone to help keep you from killing everyone there. Im sure you know who will be coming there so no need to tell you. She will come as a wealthy woman who is sick of her husband and needs a man that can make her happy. We have heard that there will be a slave auction soon and Shion will put you up for sale.

Good luck from Tsu-Chan"

Naruto sighed and hid the letter under his bed.

_'Im a elite ninja and here I am playing nice...i should be taking care of my other matters...' _He laid back on his bed and rested his head on the palms of his hands.

_'I cant kill everyone without being seen...I should take out their economy first. Hmmm man i thought this would be easy but i guess not._' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his room open. Shion stepped in and locked it behind her.

"Good, you're awake. I think you know why im here..." Naruto growled but nodded. Shion moved over to him and kissed him on the lips while sitting next to him.

"I may treat you like a slave...but I really do care about you. You have made me more happy than i ever have, so thats why im making you my personal bodyguard." Naruto did not reply but nodded.

"Good now lets get on with the loving..." Naruto stood up from his bed and lifted up his shirt. Shion licked her lips as She started to take off her robes. She shoved him on to the bed and began to straddle his waist. She got close to his ear and nibbled on it before saying a few words.

"Im feeling really hot tonight Naruto...I hope you're ready for a wild ride." Naruto only sighed and closed his eyes. Shion gave a victorious smirk and trailed her hands down his body but stopped when she heard heavy banging on the door.

"Shion-Sama! You have a visitor here to see you!" Shion snapped her head over to the door and narrowed her eyes.

"tell them to wait! Im busy at the moment!" On the other side of the door, the servant gulped before letting out a deep breath.

"Its for the auction..." He stood there for a few seconds before hearing the door unlock and open. Shion had a angered look on her face while Naruto had a look of mixed emotions. He was wearing a pair of black shorts that went down to his knees. He didn't have a shirt on but had a collar on his neck. Shino yanked the chain to make Naruto come to her.

"Have my servants clean Naruto-Kun here up. He's now my personal bodyguard." The man nodded and took the chain from Shion. Naruto dragged his feet while being led to a giant wooden door. Shion watched him go and smirked.

**Throne room**

Shion was wearing a simple night gown and sipping a drink. "Bring them in!" She shouted. The man at the door ran over to the door and opened it to show Anko standing there in a tight purple dress with purple heels. Anko walked forward and bowed before her and looked back up.

"Greetings Shion-Sama, I am Anko Mitarashi. I came here tonight because I was told that you have...certain merchandise that only you have." Shion nodded and stood up.

"You have heard right, but why do you wish to buy one?" Anko went over her story and nodded that she got it right in her mind.

"I am the wife of a very wealthy merchant. My life is amazing...almost so. My husband has become fat and lazy! He doesn't even look at me anymore as a woman but as someone who is just there to be there! I am sick of it! I need someone new, someone who will do whatever I like..."

Shion was somewhat touched by the story and nodded. "I have many you can choose from. Come here tomorrow afternoon. I am holding a auction then for your choosing with a few other women." Anko nodded and bowed again.

"Thank you. I will be at the local tavern if you need of me." Shion waved her off as she left.

**With Naruto**

"I dont think that can get any cleaner..." The woman looked up at him with a heavy blush.

"No, I still see something on it..." Naruto looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah thats called skin...I'm made of it." The woman stood up and looked him up and down.

"I can see that very well. just want to make sure that you are in perfect condition for Shion-Sama." The woman informed him. He nodded and went to step away from her but was stopped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say I was done..." Naruto looked at her with a blank face but looked over to the door when he heard it open. Shion walked in and narrowed her eyes when she saw the blush on the servant girl.

"I think Naruto-Kun is right. He is clean enough." The woman quickly nodded and ran over to a near by chair to fetch a towel for Naruto to dry off. Naruto looked back over to Shion to see her walking over to him with clothes in hand.

"Here you go Naruto-Kun. This is your uniform when you are protecting me from others and would be attackers." He nodded and took the clothes while looking over them. The shirt was a simple looking button up shirt. His pants were simple blue cargos. What made him sweat drop and think back to a certain perverted Sannin, was the wooden Geta shoes.

_'Of all the shoes they give me...fucking great!'_

"Tomorrow, we are heading to the main chamber for a auction. I need you to look good and be ready to protect me."

"Yeah I got it..." He replied. Shion smiled and motioned for the servant girl to follow her out the room.

"Sleep well Naruto-Kun!"

**The next day**

Naruto was standing next to Shion while she was smiling at the people who came to the auction. Naruto was taking careful glances at the people who came into the room to see if any had intent to kill or hurt Shion. So far no one had seem to look at Shion with a questionable look until the same servant girl from last night looked at her with a burning passion of hate.

_'She must be mad from something about last night...hmmm or she could be the one that wants too kill her..'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone else caught his eyes. Naruto let out a sigh when he saw Anko looking at him with hardly contained lust. Shion also saw this look at looked at Naruto and back to Anko.

"Do you know that woman?" She asked Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"Not at all, its just that Im still getting used to women looking at me with that same look you give me." Shion nodded and looked out towards her guests.

"Welcome! We all know why we are here, so lets not dwell in the greetings! Our first entry is..."

**Time skip one hour**

Over the course of the hour. Naruto was able to spot out someone preparing to strike at Shion with what seemed to be a crossbow of some sort. Said attacker was currently sitting on a wooden beam in the shadows. Seeing how the would be attacker moved, Naruto began running through several scenarios in his head.

_'He could just shoot her and be done...or that itself could be a distraction...'_

"Oh come on already! Bring out some good looking men already!"

Naruto looked down at the person who shouted to see Anko giving him a wink. "What is the meaning of this outburst Mitarashi-san?" Shion asked. Anko smirked and crossed her arms across her bust.

"The meaning is simple...So far the men I have seen brought out have been lame! I want a man like...say, that one next to you! yes I want him!" Naruto looked at Anko with wide eyes while Shion smirked.

"He is not for sale. He is my personal bodyguard."

"I don't give a fuck what he is! Ill buy him for $100,000!" **(An: im not doing the yen or whatever currency they have. Its going to be standard American money system.)**

"I told you he is not for sale!" Shion shouted. Anko smirked and stood up from her seat.

"You just want to keep all the good ones for yourself! I know how this game works! Ill double my pay for that sexy man!" Soon other women started throwing up their own bids to have Naruto for their own. While this was going on, Naruto looked up and saw the man in the shadows pull back on his crossbow and took aim. Naruto acted calm about it and waited for the man to fire.

Everyone else was unaware of the man and continued to argue over the sale of Naruto. Naruto looked back up to see the man point his weapon at him and fire. Naruto saw the poison tipped arrow a mile away and simply caught the arrow with his thumb and index finger, shocking everyone in the area. Naruto dropped the arrow and jumped at the man in the shadows at a shocking speed.

THOOM!

Naruto punched the man dead on in the stomach making him fall to the earth down below. Everyone that was in the way of him falling, quickly moved so they wouldn't get hit by the body. The body landed on the floor with a heavy thud along with Naruto who hardly made a noise when he landed on his feet near the attacker. He picked up a near by stick and poked the body, getting a chuckle from Anko.

"Shut it..." Was al he said before Shion was next to him.

"Naruto...h-how did you do that?" Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Anko can fill you in about that but first, did you bring my clothes Anko?" He asked. Anko nodded and took out a scroll. Naruto took the scroll and made his way over to a large pillar and stood behind it.

"Give me a minute to change..." Naruto opened the scroll and began changing while in the smoke. not even a full minute later, he stepped out from behind the pillar and made his way back to Anko. The other woman near him began drooling at his new look. Shion was blushing even harder before she spotted his leaf headband.

"So...that's how you were able to jump that high and move that fast huh? You're a Shinobi from Konoha..." Naruto nodded and looked over to the man who was groaning in pain from the punch Naruto dealt him earlier.

"Yes I am. I was sent here to protect you from this man here, who was suppose to kill you but missed horribly and shot at me instead..." Naruto said while crouching down to get a better look at the man. The man had on what seemed to be a Anbu mask but had no Animal markings or shapes on them. Naruto scratched his cheek when he saw a small slip of paper on the man and picked it up.

_'Your mission is simple. Follow Naruto Uzumaki to his mission point and kill him. I fear he has more power than he lets on and from the way he acts now...I fear the village is endanger by him! Kill him by any means necessary!'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the last part of the small note. _'Once done, return to Konoha to collect your pay...' _

"What does it say?" Anko asked him. Naruto took the paper and folded it up and placed it into his back pocket.

"Nothing you need to know..."

"Bull shit! Im leading this mission now hand over that letter!" Anko said. Naruto stood up and popped his neck before looking back at her.

"You sure you want to play that card on me? And here I was thinking about taking you out on a date with me too..." Anko gasped and began chuckling.

"H-hey now Naruto-kun, there is no need for that now! I was just joking about that, hell I don't even care about that stupid letter anyway!" Naruto smiled and looked over to the man.

"Besides that, this man was hired to kill you Shion and so I have stopped him. Its your choice if you want him to live or die." Others around them wanted the man to die for attacking Shion and for almost killing what they call, such a fine piece of meat.

"I say he should die!"

Everyone cringed when they heard a wet splash. Naruto was looking around whistling as Anko was doing the same. The would be attacker had two Kunai stuck in his body. one in the neck, and the other in his lower back at the base of his spine.

Shion looked at Naruto with a sad look and sighed. "This means that you're leaving me here huh?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah but hey, you never know when I might just drop on by to say hey!" Shion smiled a bit before looking over to one of her servants.

"Go fetch someone to clean this mess up will you please?" The woman nodded and left to go fetch someone to clean up the blood and the body.

"Anko and I have to go report to out Hokage now...also this is a message from her to you...I told you so!" Shion was confused when Naruto and Anko both left in a plume of smoke.

"Huh?" She saw a familiar letter on the ground and picked it up. She smirked while chuckling to herself. The letter was the same one she got a few months back from Tsunade about her attacker.

**With Naruto and Anko**

The two were walking down a dirt road, heading towards Konoha. Along the way, Anko was asking him question after question about the mission and all the things that happened there.

"So? what was is like being a sex slave?"

"It sucked...no pun intended."

"So what kind of things she made you do? I bet she used whips considering all the small red lines on your body." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Look she used whips on me and yes she forced me to have sex with her again and again. Now im done talking for a while ok? I need some rest so lets just set up camp here..."

Anko smirked and nodded. "Sure thing Foxy-kun, but what about you? You don't have a tent and its kind of cold out here in the wind. If you want we care share the tent..." Naruto shook his head and looked at her while grabbing a few logs.

"Maybe you don't remember, but I have a giant fox sealed in me. It wont let me die of cold. If I die it dies. I don't think it wants that." He droned on. Anko huffed.

"You just love playing hard to get don't you? Its suppose to be the other way around you know. The man chases the woman!"

"Im not trying to play hard to get..." Naruto said while performing a fire jutsu to set the logs on fire.

"Then what are you trying to do then?"

Naruto said nothing but jump into a tree and lean against the tree. "Just get some sleep. Ill play 20 questions tomorrow when I have more energy to play..."

Anko sighed and leaned back on her sleeping mat she unrolled. She looked at Naruto as he seemingly went to sleep instantly with his eyes closed. Seeing how the fire met his face, Anko blushed hard at how handsome he was. She took one last look at him before closing her tent and drifting off to sleep.

**End chapter!**

I know it was short again and even worse I made you all wait for a week for this chapter. I made the mission end a little faster so I can get on to the REAL part of the story. This was just one of those pesky filler chapters or episodes if you watch the Naruto series :P

Anyway someone asked me what does Naruto look like in this story. Well I have a picture of what he looks like in my image section on my profile.

On the next chapter, Anko finally gets her way! The Jonin exams are starting up and the teams are being contest for who gets to go! Kurenai does something that no one could or would have expected from her!

Till the next Chapter, Chaos out!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for staying tuned to this story!

Im glad people still like reading this!

Now before I start this chapter, I need to clear some things up with you. Yes Gaara will be a female in this story.

HER name will be Gaia. The harem list is absolutely final so don't ask for more women.

Now on with the chapter!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

"**Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 7!**

Naruto and Anko were now heading past the gates of the village. They just got to the village after a week of walking there. Anko sent one of her Snake summons to tell Tsunade of their mission detail. Over the past week, Naruto started showing signs of liking Anko back and even offered to take her on a date to one of his favorite places. Anko agreed dreamily but forgot about who works at his favorite place to eat...Ayame.

As of right now, Naruto and Anko were heading up the stairs to Tsunade's office to tell her the good news.

"You may enter!" A voice shouted. They both stepped in to see Tsunade holding a sheet paper.

"Oh good Naruto! How was the mission? From the message Anko sent me, everything went off without a hitch?" Naruto scrunched up his nose in thought before nodding yeah. But I need to speak to you alone..." They both looked at Anko, who seemed to not even hear them.

"Anko...?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun?" Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of the day dream she was having.

"Tsu-Chan and I need to have a private chat right now..." Anko widened her eyes before nodding.

"Oh sure heh sorry about that I kinda dozed off there for a minute..." Anko leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"If you two fuck in here, so help me im going to kill you after I fuck you. understand!?" She harshly whispered. Naruto sweat dropped before clearing his throat.

"Ill see you later tonight ok?" Naruto said. Anko smirked and nodded before leaving. Naruto let out a deep breath before sitting down in a chair.

"Now what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Tsunade asked. Naruto pulled out the slip of paper from the mission he found on the assassin.

"This is what I found on the man who tried to attack Shion." Naruto said before handing her the note. Tsunade began to read before her eyes widened.

"Someone in this village wants you dead Naruto-kun..." Naruto nodded.

"I figured that when the guy shot at me instead of Shion. After I read the note, I thought it was Kakashi, you and Jiraiya trying to kill me, but something hit me though...The man was wearing a Anbu mask that was completely blank." Tsunade went so say something but was stopped by Naruto when he continued to speak.

"So I began to remember every single Anbu mask I have seen in this village. The only one that was missing, was Itachi's mask, the weasel. So I knew it wasn't any normal Anbu at work there..."

Tsunade stood up and slammed one fist on her desk. "That fucking snake Danzo! I should have known!" Naruto rested his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat.

"Mind telling me who that is?" Tsunade nodded before closing her eyes.

"Danzo used to be a full time shinobi before the third shinobi war. At this time, he is now a member of the council and is just an advisor. A while back though, he used to have a group of shinobi called Root. They were like Anbu but even more secretive. Before his death, Sensei told Danzo to do away with his Root. Everyone thought that he did but as it seems, he never did..."

Naruto let out a small whistle. "Man talk about sneaky sneaky eh? Mind if I have a small chat with this Danzo character?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sat back down and chuckled a bit.

"There will be no need for that Naruto. I will call up a meeting with everyone tomorrow." Naruto smiled and nodded. They both were quite for a few seconds before Naruto spoke again.

"I really have missed you Tsu-Chan. Its been too long since I've sat down and studied your beauty up close." Tsunade blushed before moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"T-Thank you Naruto...You look good yourself." Tsunade replied before looking back down at the paper. Naruto smirked before appearing behind her.

Naruto unclipped the green necklace she gave him all those years ago and began to place it on her. "I thought that you would like this back. It looks much better on you than it does on me..." He said in her ear. Tsunade had a full on blush and nodded.

"You don't have to give it back to me Naruto-kun."

"Oh but I wanted to. Its yours anyway...also I wanted to give you your present." Tsunade almost had a nose bleed at the thought of her and Naruto...mingling together.

"N-no Naruto we cant have sex here...or at all!" Naruto pulled back and chuckled.

"Sex!? Tsu-Chan, you really need to keep your mind out of the gutters. The present was the necklace I just gave back to you." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him before looking away from him.

"You still don't know how to talk to women do you huh?" She asked. Tsunade got her answer when Naruto cupped her giant breasts in his hands.

"N-Naruto!? What are you doing!?" She asked. Naruto leaned forward and kissed her neck before leaning toward her ear.

"Im giving you one half of a present that im going to give you...the other present will make you never want to leave me." Tsunade went to ask what he meant by that, but stopped when he started to play with her nipples.

"Don't question it...just let me make you happy Tsu-Chan. I promise you this, when im done you are going to feel better than you have in your entire life..."

Tsunade couldn't form complete thoughts. With Naruto leaving soft kisses on her neck and rubbing her breasts, she turned the tables on him.

**Lemon start!**

Tsunade turned around and grabbed Naruto by his cheeks and brought him into a deep kiss. Naruto smirked while having Tsunade's tongue shoved down his throat. He pulled away and lifted up his shirt while Tsunade licked her lips. She moved Naruto over to her desk and made him sit on the desk. She quickly got on her knees. She looked up at Naruto and back to his pants. She undid the belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Tsunade's jaw dropped when she saw his size.

_'oh my god! He's like me when it comes to being blessed..._' Naruto saw her look and smiled. He placed a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and smiled. She wrapped one hand around his long, thick member before slowly pumping him. Naruto let out a small groan of pleasure, which sent a huge amount of pride flow through Tsunade.

She decided to make him moan even louder when she licked the top of his member. Naruto looked down at her with a full blown grin. Before she even knew what happened, she found herself facing Naruto's tool, while Naruto was facing her wet folds.

"It's not fair I get all the pleasure here. I want you to love this too..." With that said, he pulled down her pants and attacked her folds with his tongue. Tsunade let out a long moan of pleasure. He picked up his pace when he felt her sucking on him.

"Oh god that feels great Tsu-Chan!" Tsunade smiled and began to hum on his tool while she sucked him off. Naruto gritted his teeth from the pleasure he was feeling.

Naruto began to tongue fuck her after making her soaking wet. "OH YES! keep going Naruto-kun! im almost there!" Naruto didn't deny her wish and continued until she started to shake.

"IM COMMING! YEEES!" Naruto sat back and let the juices flow from her into his mouth. When he was done, he licked his lips and sat on her chair. Not needing to be told what to do, she got up and made her way over to Naruto. She sat above his member and kissed him on the lips.

"Be gentle with me...its been a while since I have done this..." Naruto kissed her back and nodded.

"You don't have to worry about that at all..." Tsunade nodded and slowly began to let Naruto penetrate her. She bit her lip as she felt him inside her.

"Oh my you're large!" She gasped out. Naruto slowly moved back and thrusted again. Naruto grabbed one of her breasts and began to suck on it while rubbing it. She moaned even more and began moving up and down on her own. She looked at Naruto with pleading eyes for him to move even faster. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips before moving even faster inside her.

Her breasts were moving in unison at the constant pounding he gave her. "Man, you really needed this you know that?" Naruto asked. Tsunade kissed him and nodded.

"I know, just don't stop fucking me with that giant cock of yours!" He started to move even deeper inside her to the point he was poking her barrier. "N-Naruto! I-Im coming! INSIDE! I WANT IT INSIDE!" She yelled.

Naruto began moving as fast as he could. He gave one last thrust before shooting his seed into her. Tsunade let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt her womanhood start quivering in pleasure. Naruto kissed her and stood up, with her still on him. He placed her on the desk and slowly pulled out. Almost instantly, a small river of his seed was seen flowing out of her. He smirked at his work before he saw Tsunade grab his manhood again.

"I hope that's not all of my present..." Naruto sweat dropped.

_'I guess im not going home tonight...'_

**The next day**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and someone slightly Snoring. He looked over to see Tsunade sleeping with her mouth slightly open. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. He got out of bed and got dressed. He found some paper and wrote her a note for her to read when she wakes up. Naruto smiled at her one last time before heading out to he Team training session. Unknown to them someone was watching them and what they did that night.

_'I can see why Anko likes him...but, what am I doing here!? I hate people who do this and yet here I am doing it! its strange though...the rush and the excitement of getting caught! Is this what it feels like to peek on people?'_

The person was The Genjutsu mistress, Kurenai Yuhi! Kurenai was on her way to ask Tsunade something about the Jonin exams but stopped when she heard the sounds of heavy grunts and moans coming from her office. Kurenai unknowingly stayed the entire night and watched the two fuck like rabbits in heat.

_'No one can know of this...and of me doing this!'_

**With Naruto**

Naruto was heading to his teams training ground to meet with his team for the Jonin exams. When he got there, he found Kakashi talking to a more than pissed Anko while Sasuke and Sakura were sparing together.

"DON'T HAND ME THAT BULLSHIT KAKASHI! NARUTO IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE SO WHERE IS HE!?" Anko yelled. Kakashi was slowly backing away from her in fear.

"I-I don't know where he is Anko! I swear!" He said. Anko huffed and looked away from him.

"When you do find him, tell him he forgot about our date last night and that i'm having what I want tonight! Even if he doesn't want it to happen, its going to!" She vowed before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before seeing Naruto hop out of the trees.

"Seems she did not like what i did last night huh?" He asked. Kakashi sweat dropped before shaking his head at him.

"As much as i want to know, dont tell me. I dont want to hear her yell again..." Naruto snorted before looking back over to Sasuke and Sakura who were watching the conversation unfold.

"Well now that everyone is here. we can start training for the jonin exams. Now before you get any ideas about it being the same as the Chunin exams, you better get that out of your minds right now. The exams are twice as hard and even more dangerous. Before we even get to go, we have to beat the other high ranking Teams in Konoha first. The last three teams get to go this year. When we get there, you will have to fight each and every team there. After that, you pass but..." Kakashi stopped and let his words sink in before continuing.

"When that happens, you have the choice of fighting your team for the rank of tokubetsu jonin." Sasuke smirked but lost his smirk when he saw Naruto look at him with a evil gleam in his eye. Kakashi saw this and sighed.

"Naruto, Tsunade-Sama told me to tell you that, your jutsu you used on those Iwa nin is not to be used again." Naruto chuckled at him.

"Don't lie out your ass Kakashi. Tsunade has not even woke up yet." Kakashi raised a eyebrow.

"Care to tell me how you know that?" Naruto, realizing what he said, started rubbing the back of his head.

"She uhh...I dont know its just a guess." Kakashi made a mental note when he saw the glazed over look in Naruto's eyes when he mentioned Tsunade.

"Well are you ready for some tips and training!?" Kakashi yelled, somewhat shocking Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura only giggled at his change of attitude.

_'When Guy does it, he makes it look so easy...'_ Kakashi thought before slumping his shoulders.

"Kakashi-Sensei, dont worry we still think you are cool!" Sakura said, trying to cheer him up. Kakashi nodded and clapped his hands.

"Alright team! Its time to go over the basics!" Sasuke didn't like this idea.

"Why are we going over the basics!? We should be learning more jutsu!" He shouted. Naruto shook his head and stepped forward.

"Let me show you how easy it is to confuse your enemy with the basics. Come at me with your Sharingan ready. I wont hit back..." Sasuke smirked and nodded before charging up a chidori.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing!?" Kakashi yelled. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.

"Let him do it Kakashi. He wont hit me..." Kakashi sighed and nodded. Sasuke ran at Naruto with his hand low to the floor. Right when his Jutsu made contact, Naruto vanished from sight.

"W-What!?" Sasuke shouted before feeling a cold object on the back of his head.

"What did i tell you? The basics can kill you with ease.." Naruto stepped back and pointed to the leaf where he was just standing.

"The substitution jutsu is one of the most basic techniques someone can learn. If used right, you can get in on your enemies guard with ease." Sasuke was growling at how Naruto used a simple trick on him to beat him, while Kakashi was somewhat proud of Naruto.

"Just like Naruto said, the basics can be someones downfall. Some people can use what Naruto just did and substitute themselves as a weapon on their hip. That is why you should never neglect the basics." Everyone nodded.

"Now on to what we were going to do today. To be a good Jonin, you need high Chakra reserves. So today we are going to be using as much of it as we can. Over time your reserves start getting bigger and more effective the more you use it. This also means you need to have good Chakra control also." Kakashi droned on.

"I dont need this training...maybe if you dont remember my problem, i cant run out of Chakra and I already have a great deal of it under my control already." Kakashi nodded before looking back at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well i guess its just you two now..." He said. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"You should stay! we could use this time to come up with a collaboration Jutsu!" Naruto shook his head and turned around facing the woods.

"No thanks, you're all too weak anyway. Im heading out for some needed alone time." Naruto leapt into the trees and went on his way.

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade was sitting in her office chair reading the note over and over again Naruto left her. She smiled a true smile before sighing in bliss. "He was right...I do feel much better now than i have in years..." She said aloud and started stretching. She looked down at the small mountain of paper work and smiled.

"Wow, even paper work cant make me feel bad! I'm so making him my toy for now on..." She said picking up a sheet and started working.

**With Naruto**

While Naruto was walking around in the forest, he felt a small shiver go up his spine. '_Someone must have it out for me...or it could just be Tayuya again thinking about me..._

**With Anko**_  
_

Anko was in her apartment pacing around the front room. _'If i was Naruto-Kun, where would i be...'_ She then snapped her fingers.

"At that ramen stand! I bet that hussy is trying to win over my man right now!"

**With Naruto...again**

"Hey Ayame-Chan the usual please." Ayame snapped her head to the voice and nodded.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." As Naruto waited for his meal, he heard the curtains to the shop open. He turned to face a pissed Anko.

"So...where were you last night Naruto-kun...?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. Naruto started to chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"I got caught up in training and i kind of forgot about our date...Sorry?" Anko sighed but smirked afterward. She took a seat next to him and placed a hand in his lap.

"I know the perfect way for you to pay me back..." Naruto let out a sharp breath when he felt Anko rub him through his pants.

"My my Naruto-kun...seems like you have a Snake that needs charming." Naruto pushed her hand away when Ayame came back with his meal.

"Here you go...Naruto-kun. What can I get for you miss?" She said while glaring at Anko. Anko just waved her off.

"Nothing at all. Im just on a date with MY Naruto-kun!" Ayame had a look of horror written all over her face. Seeing the look Naruto sighed.

"She's making me date her." Anko pouted cutely while Ayame let out a sigh of relief.

"Well enjoy your meal Naruto-kun!" Naruto nodded and began eating. While Naruto ate, Anko never took her eyes off of him for a second. Feeling her eyes look him over, Naruto looked at her.

"What?"

"You fucked her didnt you?"

"..."

"I knew it!"

"Anko, you cant tell anyone!"

"Alright, i wont tell anyone on one condition though..."

"What would that be?" Anko smirked as she kissed him on the lips.

"YOU have to DATE ME!" Naruto looked at her and shook his head.

"Fine fine, just dont go and tell everyone about it." Anko nodded and kissed him again.

"I should do this more often with you."

Later on that day, Anko spent every moment she had with him until he was called away for the meeting with the council. As of right now, he was standing in the middle of a circular room that had one large circular table. Around him was the civilian council and the Shinobi council with Tsunade leading.

"Tsunade-Sama, why have you called us here today?" Asked one civilian. Tsunade looked at the man and back at Naruto.

"I've brought you all here today for a urgent matter. Here stands Naruto Uzumaki. While he was away on a mission, he was attacked by someone of this village. It would seem someone here has a problem with Naruto being here in this village..." Everyone started to look around at each other to see who it was. To everyone's shock, Danzo stood up.

"I was the one who called for him to be killed..." The room was silent for a few moment before Naruto spoke.

"Why?" Danzo looked down at him with a narrowed eye.

"You have more strength than what you let your fellow Shinobi know about. I was afraid that you would want to seek revenge against this village. When my Root was killed by you, I thought you were surely going to attack the village when you came back...and it seems i was wrong."

Naruto only shrugged his shoulders at him. "If that was true...I dont really care. If you do plan on trying to kill me, then get someone who can get the job done. That guy was weak as a fresh Genin."

Danzo nodded and sat back down. Tsunade looked at Naruto and spoke. "Do you wish to press charges against him Naruto?" Naruto shook his head for reply.

"Not needed really. He was scared, its a simple human emotion that we all share." Tsunade nodded before sitting back down.

"Now its time to talk about your real reason for this meeting..." Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow as Tsunade smirked.

"I think its time for the Namikaze name to be brought back again!"

**End Chapter!**

Again im sorry about making you guys wait for so long on this chapter! For the next Chapter, the village learns of who Naruto's parent were. The begining of the Jonin exams start also!

Till next time, Chaos out!


	8. Chapter 8

Its that time folks! Time for a new chapter of Betrayal...!

I would like to say a few things before i get started on this chapter though...

Its starting to get a little hard to focus on one story at a time...I just keep having more and more ideas!

I read this one fanfiction that made a idea pop into my mind and i just cant get it out! It would be a 5 star read for those NarutoxKushina lovers out there! *Sigh*

Well I guess i better hurry up and finish this story so i can start on the next one!

"Normal speech"

_'Normal thought'_

**"Demon speech"**

_**'Demon thought'**_

**"Jutsu name"**

**Chapter 8!**

"What does the yondaime's name have to do with this boy?" Tsunade smirked as Naruto let out a deep breath.

"What she's saying is, that he was my father." Naruto stated calmly. Everyone in the room looked at him as if he was crazy before someone started laughing.

"HA! How could you be his son!? He never had a wife!" Said one of the civilians.

"Thats what you think. Ask Tsu-Chan then. Ask Jiraiya, they will tell you the same thing like i just said to you people." Everyone looked to Tsunade for a answer.

"Its true. Naruto Namikaze is his real name. Uzumaki is just a surname from his mother." Naruto looked to Tsunade and spoke.

"Mind telling me why this is the best time for you to tell them?" He asked.

"He left a letter to you before he died. He told Jiraiya and I to give it to you when you make Chunin...Plus with the Jonin exams coming up, I kind of want to see the looks of peoples faces when they hear of a Namikaze still living." Tsunade said sheepishly, getting a small chuckle out of everyone in the room. Even Naruto let out a small smile before facing everyone.

"Is there anymore questions or comments?" He asked. He got his answer when a civilian stood up.

"Yeah, I dont believe the Yondaime was your father!" He shouted. Naruto shook his head before looking back to Tsunade.

"So is there anything else my father leave me?" Tsunade nodded before holding up a key.

"This is the key to your family compound. Its located in the woods behind the Hokage monument." She said before tossing the key to him. Naruto caught it and nodded while placing it in his pocket.

"Thanks Tsu-Chan...stop by whenever you can alright?" Naruto asked. Tsunade blushed and nodded as he left the room.

**With Anko (after Naruto went to the council meeting)**

When Naruto left Anko alone to head to his meeting, Anko began thinking of what she could do in the meantime. After a few minutes of walking, she saw Kurenai looking around before sneaking off somewhere. Wondering what she was up to, She gave chase after her. Kurenai finally stopped but at one of the weirdest places for her...She stopped at a all men's bath house.

After seeing how peeking on people was extremely addicting, Kurenai could not let go of the bad habit. This would be her second time peeking on someone and she had just been caught by none other than her best friend.

Anko couldn't believe her eyes. Kurenai Yuhi, one of the ice queens of Konoha and a hater of perverts was just breaking her number one golden rule. Anko snuck up behind her as she watched various men bath in the spa. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her down into a bush.

"What the hell are you doing Kurenai!? Were you just peeking!?" Anko whispered harshly. Kurenai let out a sigh from her nose and relaxed a bit, knowing it was Anko who found out her secret.

"I cant help it Anko! Its a addiction like no other!" Anko looked her over and shook her head.

"How bad is the addiction?"

"Like you are with Dango..." Anko was wide eyed before asking another question.

"What made you like this Kurenai? What happened to the old pervert hater that I came to love like a sister?" Kurenai sat down and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Well...Anko im in love with someone now, but i dont think he will ever notice me..." Anko sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Im sure he will someday but who is it?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"N-Naruto?" Anko asked. Anko heard her right, but wanted to make sure she might of been mistaken.

"Yeah...Naruto-kun is dreamy! Not only does he look good, he also is one of the most caring guys i have ever seen." Anko looked at her friend with a twitching eyebrow.

"Thats going to be a problem...I love him too." Kurenai looked at her and chuckled.

"Sorry, but he's going to be mine! One way or another!" She vowed. Anko narrowed her eyes and gave a growl at her.

"You trying to steal my man from me!?"

"You only wish he was your man!"

"Bitch i said he's mine!" Before the argument went any further, Both heard a clock chime ring. Anko looked over to a clock shop and saw a clock that read 5:00pm.

"I got to go Kurenai! Naruto-kun is done with his meeting!" Anko said before running off.

"Get back here you man hogging bitch!" Kurenai yelled before giving chase after her.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking down the street in the market district, heading to his new home. As Naruto made his way, he bumped into someone who was very familiar.

"Oh sorry miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." The woman nodded. As Naruto was about to start walking again, the woman grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait...I know you." Naruto turned around and looked at the woman.

"You do? I've never seen you before." The woman gave a slight chuckle before lifting her hand to make the sand around them rise.

"Who else can do this with sand hm?" Naruto let his jaw drop to the floor.

"G-Gaara!? What the fuck happened to you!?" Naruto asked. Gaara gave a womanly chuckle.

"My real name is Gaia." She said. Naruto looked at her for a few more minutes before saying one word.

"Huh?"

"My real name is Gaia. Before my father died, he made sure that the world thought of me as a son not a daughter. When he did die, I was finally able to let my real self show." Naruto nodded and spoke.

"But why did he make you act like a boy?"

"My father thought of women to be weaker than men. When I was growing up, he cut my hair off and made me act like a boy, so I wouldnt embarrass him to the world for being another woman." Gaia explained. Naruto nodded and looked her over. She was wearing. She had on a tan skirt with a tan shirt. Over that shirt was a brown, no sleeve shirt. What caught his eye them most was her face and hair. She was wearing a light pink lip gloss on her lips. Her face was heart shaped but till had the cold, dark look in her eyes. Her hair was a long red that when down to her lower back.

**(AN: I have two pictures on what she looks like in this story in my image section on my page! Check it out!)**

"Well im glad to see you again Gaar- i mean Gaia! Sorry ehehe." Gaia blushed a bit before nodding. Its fine Naruto-kun. Even my brother and sister still have a hard time getting use to the idea of me being a woman." Naruto smiled and began walking, motioning for her to follow him.

"I heard about you getting captured by Orochimaru a few weeks back..." Gaia started. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah it wasnt so bad though. Im far stronger than I was before i was captured and thanks to him, im the strongest one in this village!" Gaia snorted before smiling.

"Same for me...everyone still fears me because of my...friend in me. I was nominated for the position of Kazekage, but everyone knew of me, so they voted for Temari." Naruto shook his head in disgust at the thought of mindless villagers.

"You dont need to be Kazekage anyway. You're too good for that lame job anyway." Gaia looked at Naruto and nodded.

"I guess you're right...but what about you? You still want to be Hokage right?" Naruto let out a dark laugh before looking up in the sky.

"Fuck no. I hate this village and everyone in it." Gaia was somewhat shocked at the thought of Naruto not wanting to be the Hokage but said nothing about it.

"So where are you heading to Naruto-kun?" Naruto smirked.

"Im heading to my fathers house." Gaia let out a small smile.

"How is your dad?"

"Meh he's dead. Just going to collect my inheritance. You wanna come with me?" Gaia nodded as they made their way to his new home.

On the way there, they couldnt help but feel like they were being followed. Naruto looked to Gaia as she gave a knowing nod. Both stopped and turned around.

"We know you're here. You might as well come out and face us." A loud slap was heard after he said that. From the shadows of a ally, Anko waked out with a lump on her head with a pissed Kurenai.

"I told you idiot! He would have found us out!"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto and Gaia looked at each other and shrugged. Naruto stepped forward and scratched his right cheek.

"Mind telling me why you two are following me?" He asked. Both stood up and cleaned themselves of the dirt on their clothes.

"Well I came to tell you that you're mine!" Kurenai looked at Anko with a shocked face and clenched her fists.

"As if Anko! Naruto is mine and mine alone!" Naruto looked at the two and back to Gaia, who for some reason had a small scowl on her face.

"Who said i was anyones to start with anyway?" Naruto asked. Anko smirked and jumped on Naruto with her arms around his neck.

"Cause i said so!" She said with a fist in the air. Naruto sweat dropped, while Kurenai stepped forward, with a hand on her hip.

"Im pretty sure Naruto-kun would want a woman like me! Isnt that right, Naruto-kun?" She said in a silky voice. He only sighed before looking at Gaia.

"Looks like we are going to have two people coming with us..."

"Hey! Im your girlfriend!" Anko and Kurenai both shouted at the same time. Both looked at each other with sparks in their eyes.

"Yeah whatever you say..." Naruto said before walking forward...with Anko still on his back. Gaia smirked before following him.

_'I thought I wouldnt have any competition for him...oh well. I like a challenge.'_

**In front of the Uzumaki compound **

The four made it to the forest above the Hokage monument. On the way, Anko and Kurenai were wondering why they were heading this way. Naruto only smirked and told them that he was going to pick up his inheritance. Both wanted to know who, but he only made them pout when he said they will just have to wait and find out when they get there.

"We are almost there." Naruto stated, breaking up the silence of the group.

"How can you tell?" Gaia asked. Kurenai and Anko both were still a little shocked at how this was Gaara from the Chunin exams.

"Yeah, how can you tell? All I see is trees trees and more trees around here!" Anko said while rubbing her cheek against his. Kurenai let out a low growl at her for doing that. Anko turned and stuck her tongue out at her.

"I can...I dont know why, but I can feel the place calling to me..." Naruto answered. Anko chuckled and started poking his cheeks and making ghost noises.

"Ohhhhhh, Naruto-kun has a gift! The gift of bullshit!" Anko joked. Naruto smirked as he slapped Anko on her butt when he let her slip from his back a little.

"OW!" Anko shouted.

"Jokes like that are deemed punishable around me. Lesson learned?" Naruto asked. Anko leaned forward and nibbled on his earlobe.

"The only thing I learned is that, If I do that, you touch my ass..." Naruto shook his head as Kurenai yanked Anko off his back.

"I said he's mine! Back off Anko! You have plenty of men to choose from!" Kurenai shouted. Anko smirked and crossed her arms at her.

"You're just jealous that he likes me and not you!" Kurenai growled a bit.

"As if!"

"Why dont you two find someone your own age?"

Both Anko and Kurenai turned to see Gaia looking at them.

"Our own age!?" They shouted in unison. Naruto cut them from their conversation with each other when he spoke.

"We're here..." Everyone turned to see a very small house in front of them. The house looked more like a shack, if anything. Naruto was somewhat confused at the sight he was seeing.

"What is this place? It looks more like a standing fire wood pit..." Anko said. Kurenai smacked her on the back of the head.

"Anko be nice! His parents used to live here!" Anko rubbed the back of her head.

"Im sorry! You dont have to hit me on the back of the head all the time you know..." Naruto walked up to the door and placed the key in the hole. He turned it with a loud lick. The door started to glow red before returning to its natural color.

"Thats new..." He said. He pushed the door open to see a shocking sight. Inside looked like a Hokages chambers but with other rooms and a kitchen. Everyone whistled when they saw the place.

"Damn...your parents must have been loaded with money..." Naruto only nodded before walking over to a small letter on the table. As he read the note, everyone was looking around. Kurenai walked over to a picture frame and looked at who the people were.

"Hey Anko! Come over here..." Anko made her way over to her and looked at the photo on the wall.

"Hey, isnt that Minato Namikaze? What is he doing hanging on the wall here?" Kurenai only took the picture of the wall and looked back at Naruto. She looked at Naruto and Minato several times before slowly looking to Anko.

"T-Thats his dad...Minato...dad Naruto.." Anko raised an eyebrow before looking at Naruto and Minato at the same time.

"Holy...NARUTO!" Naruto was looking at the furniture when he heard his name being called.

"What?"

"Your father was the yondaime!? Minato Namikaze was your dad!" Naruto nodded before taking the photo and placing it back on the wall.

"Yeah. Tsu-Chan is letting the village Know of my dad and stuff today. Thats why im going to hide out here and let the dust settle for a few hours..." He said.

"Why are you so calm about this!? You just found out that your dad was a Hokage!" Kurenai almost shouted. Naruto plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Yeah, being his son has its merits but also has its problems too. The council will try to make me do something or the villagers will try to attack me again. Hell even fan-girls are sure to follow me around like that fucking Uchiha."

Everyone nodded as Naruto rubbed the sides of his head. "Well I only came for my fathers Jutsu and notes on his up and coming ones but now that i have seen the place...I think im going to live here for now on." As he finished Anko pouted.

"But who am I supposed to cuddle with at night now!?" Naruto chuckled and patted a small pillow on the couch.

"You have pillows bigger than me. Cling onto them when you sleep." Anko nodded but grinned in her head.

_'Yeah or I could just move in without you knowing! Hell yeah! Think of it as a welcome home gift!'_

**A few hours later...**

"Well this weird..." Naruto said as he saw people take one look at him but ran into whatever building they were near.

"I think they are afraid of you. Look at their eyes." Gaia said. She looked over to a man who looked at Naruto and ran into his home slamming the door rather hard than needed.

"Yeah. It might be because of they know who my dad was and that i would want revenge or something..." Naruto said. Everyone nodded before walking up to Anko's house.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow! Naruto-kun has to get some sleep so he can wow everyone at the Jonin exams!" Anko said as she shoved him into her place.

When the door slammed, Kurenai kicked a rock at the wall and huffed. "So not fair...She gets to have him live with her! I have a bigger and better bed than her anyway!" Gaia shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand how you feel. I love a man that doesn't live in my village. We used to be enemies but, after he beat me...I fell for him." Kurenai smiled.

"Sounds like a great love story. Who is it and what village is he in?"

Gaia smirked before walking away. "We just talked to him." With that said she vanished into a swirl of sand. Kurenai could only hang her jaw at the new information she just heard.

"Not another girl..."

**End Chapter!**

Man this chapter was a bitch to write! Im not sure why but it just was. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!

The next chapter will have the start of the Jonin exams Arc and some badass fights in it! It might take a little longer due too...reasons unknown but it will come out!

I also ask of you guys to check out TheLastFox! He is a new author here and so far his work is great! I just have to walk him through punctuations and stuff of that matter.

His story is called Konoha's secret lovers. Its a NarutoxAnko story :P

Anyway till next time!

Chaos out!


End file.
